The present disclosure relates to a pulse shaping device and a pulse shaping method.
In the field of machining of precision parts and optical communication, a pulse laser (pulsed light) in which light with a certain pulse time width is emitted at regular intervals is widely used. A solid-state laser such as Ti:Sa laser is generally often used as a master laser of such pulsed light.
It is possible to increase peak power (peak intensity) by performing pulse compression and shortening a pulse time width for the pulsed light. As a method of pulse compression, for example, a method of using a prism pair (pair of prisms) or a grating pair (pair of diffraction gratings) is known.
Furthermore, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2002-502061 discloses a technique for performing pulse compression by propagating pulsed light within a block member that is made of a material such as tellurium oxide (TeO2), zinc sulfide (ZnS), or zinc selenide (ZnSe). Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-271528 discloses a technique for performing pulse compression by combining a graded-index (GRIN) fiber lens and a pulse-compressing fiber.